Demasiado Lindo
by Luna de Acero
Summary: "Un corazón herido a veces toma malas decisiones. Levi ama profundamente a Erwin, quien corta la relación de raíz y de inmediato comienza a salir con Eren, entonces Levi decide planear una forma de separarlos, pero el resultado será completamente diferente al esperado por Eren es... demasiado lindo..." Mención de Eruri y Eruren/Riren/Ereri/Sukes/Infidelidad/Lemon/Two Shot/
1. Una decisión equivocada

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Ok, les traigo un two shot, ya está terminado, voy a subir los dos capítulos juntos, no sean vagos y dejen los reviews correspondientes, eso es alimento y pago suficiente para las horas que le dedico a esto, jaja. De verdad, dejen sus comentarios o reviews o sino la gárgola come culos los visitará. Lo juro!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es original de mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, futuro lemon en el segundo cap, infidelidad: NO LA APOYO, estoy escribiendo al respecto pero me parece horrible serle infiel a la pareja que uno tenga.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:** para Sakyulia que me hizo esta tremenda y bellísima portada, es una genia visiten su perfil en Tumblr e IG, para mi hermana del alma Nana Ral, y para Akalevy. Ahora sí, al fic.

.

.

 _ **"No es el fin del mundo, es el inicio de algo nuevo".**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

Agarraba la taza de té entre sus manos, sin valor suficiente para levantar la mirada. Escuchándolo como en la lejanía, como si estuviera debajo de capas y capas de acero blindado.

—¿Me estás escuchando Levi?

Parpadeó y asintió, sin poder replicar, él no era de hacer escenas innecesarias. Además dolía tanto que no quería flaquear y que Erwin lo viera llorar o algo como eso, antes muerto.

—Lo siento en verdad —continuó el rubio, muy serio y firme—. No quería alargar las cosas más de lo necesario, prefiero la honestidad, aunque duela, y lo sabes.

¿Aunque duela? No lo notaba dolido en absoluto, Erwin no tenía ni una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos, mientras que él tenía un tsunami destruyéndolo por dentro. No era idiota, había empezado a ver esos cambios en su actitud hacía meses. Esos pequeños cambios que significaban demasiado. Llegar más tarde, rehuirle en la cama, cancelarle planes, olvidarse su aniversario…

Levi no supo cómo revertir aquello, o como evitar perderlo. Nunca había estado en una relación tan seria antes, y aunque consultó con sus dos mejores amigos, intentó seguir sus consejos sin éxito. Ahora estaba desorientado, vivía con Erwin hacía tres años, pero en pareja estaban desde hacía siete. Nunca imaginó o siquiera creyó que un momento así llegaría. No se imaginaba una vida sin él, era el puto amor de su vida. Se había imaginado una vida juntos, incluso envejeciendo lado a lado.

—Si quieres te ayudo a buscar donde vivir —continuó Erwin impasible.

Habían tenido sus peleas, sus idas y vueltas, como cualquier pareja normal. Levi no se explicaba en qué había fallado. Ambos eran hombres trabajadores, honestos, buena gente, organizados, ¿en qué había fallado? No había terceros en discordia, no había circunstancias que impidieran que llevaran una relación, no había nada excepto, bueno… esto. Erwin estaba cortando todo unilateralmente.

—Que nuestra relación termine como pareja no significa que vaya a desaparecer todo lo que vivimos. Quiero ayudarte, deja al menos que me asegure que vas a estar bien.

—Erwin, ¿tal vez podríamos… no sé, hacer terapia? —habló muy bajito, casi que no se le escuchaba, mientras refregaba los dedos de sus manos que mantenía firmemente unidos.

—No.

Erwin siempre había sido así, claro, tajante, no tomaba una decisión si no había sopesado los pro y los contra concienzudamente.

Desesperado lo miró de nuevo en silencio como esperando que por alguna razón el hombre cambiara de opinión de la nada. Pero no había una pisca de amor dentro de sus celestes ojos, no había calidez en su expresión. Había luto. El hombre estaba dejando un enorme ramo de calas sobre la tumba de su recién difunto amor y Levi se negaba a enterrarlo.

—Oye, dame una oportunidad más, ¿no merezco una al menos?

No sabía por qué estaba asumiendo con todo el fracaso de aquello, pero pisoteó su orgullo una vez que la desesperación lo embargó, aunque no hubo una pizca de compasión de la otra parte. Levi entendía bien que si Erwin le mostraba la más mínima esperanza sería peor.

—Quiero que juntes tus cosas, toma —dijo colocando una revista y unos clasificados de un diario frente a él en la mesa ratona—. Busca un lugar donde vivir, te ayudaré con la renta los primeros seis meses.

Levi miró las publicaciones, aturdido, todavía sin poder asimilar lo que sucedía. Se sentía como un perro al cual lo estaban corriendo de su hogar. Esa sensación de abandono se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago. Como si le estuvieran arrancando un hijo de las entrañas.

—Entonces… ¿no cambiarás de opinión?

—Levi, ¿escuchaste todo lo que estuvimos hablando desde hace dos días? No puedo seguir alargando esto, lo siento, no quisiera estar lastimándote de esta manera, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Realmente no la hay? ¿No te arrepentirás?

—No.

Erwin se puso de pie para ir a servirse el café que se estaba preparando momentos antes. Levi aprovechó para retirarse a su habitación, la que pronto debería abandonar. Puso seguro y se sentó en su cama, en la obscuridad de su cuarto. Le hubiera gustado no haber llorado, pero no pudo contenerse, al menos lo hizo en silencio y pudo responder "estoy bien" las dos veces que Erwin tocó para preguntarle. O tal vez había preguntado por la cena ¿Quién sabe?

En menos de una semana se estaba instalando en el departamento de su amigo Farlan.

El rubio le había donado una de las habitaciones del piso, casi nunca estaba debido a sus horarios laborales por lo que era un verdadero chiquero. Levi en silencio ordenó y limpió todo el lugar, lo que le llevó un par de días. En realidad estaba agradecido de tener la mente ocupada en algo, y en la soledad del departamento mientras refregaba los azulejos llenos de moho, podía permitirse una que otra lágrima.

Una vez que las instalaciones estuvieron decentes se dedicó a buscar trabajo. Estaba un poco molesto, hacía un año había tenido una brillante oportunidad de ir a trabajar en un laboratorio prestigioso, pero Erwin lo había convencido de que mejor se concentrara en sus estudios, ya que él podía mantenerlo y darle un buen pasar. No podía culpar a su ex, había sido su propia comodidad la que lo había terminado de convencer.

Actualmente le faltaban dos años para recibirse de ingeniero químico. Ahora tenía dos finales demasiados importantes en las próximas dos semanas, aunque había estado preparándose arduamente estaba tan devastado emocionalmente que le costaba concentrarse ¿Acaso ese mastodonte sin sentimientos no podía esperar siquiera a fin de mes antes de correrlo de esa manera? Como fuera, mejor sería hacer un esfuerzo o sería un año perdido y realmente no podía permitírselo.

Farlan le había dicho que no se preocupara ni de la comida, ni de los gastos, que rindiera tranquilo y luego buscara un trabajo para las vacaciones. Era su mejor amigo, una persona leal y honesta. Pensar que hacía por lo menos tres o cuatro años que casi ni se veían (desde que se fuera a vivir con Erwin más o menos), sin embargo apenas lo había llamado, estuvo allí para apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

Cuando abrió las dos cajas con sus libros, carpetas y apuntes notó una cosa, le faltaba el libro de Termofísica IV, que era indispensable para poder rendir Fisicoquímica. En el revuelo de dejar el departamento que compartía con Erwin tal vez había olvidado el libro, porque estaba seguro que no lo había prestado, ni de chiste, era un libraco enorme y bastante costoso. Como ya le había devuelto la llave a Erwin (de hecho se la había pedido el mismo día de la mudanza) no le quedó otra que preguntarle a su ex, pero se enteró que lo había bloqueado en whatsapp de manera que intentó llamarlo, pero al parecer también estaba bloqueado. Suspiró mirando con melancolía su teléfono. Decidió llamar a Hange, el compañero de oficina de Erwin (y digamos una especie de amigo en común entre ellos). Realmente necesitaba ese libro para rendir.

Hange atendió y lo saludó alegremente como siempre. Escuchó como de fondo Erwin le pedía que lo negara, por lo que le rogó a Hange que le pidiera el libro por él. El hombre anotó el nombre del mismo en un papel y le dijo que apenas tuviera novedades le avisaría.

Le dolía dentro del pecho otra vez, porque una cosa era la ruptura, pero que Erwin se anduviera "escondiendo" y "esquivándolo" como si tuviera la peste, eran cosas diferentes ¿Cuál era su culpa? ¿Qué le había hecho él? Ni siquiera había insistido en verlo o algo como eso. Ese repentino alejamiento dolía como un infierno. Suspiró y antes de permitir que la depresión lo asaltara por completo decidió que mejor se ponía a estudiar.

Al final no se comunicaron con él, y a una semana de rendir el final le empezó a entrar la desesperación. Hange le había escrito diciéndole que Erwin andaba muy ocupado y que había olvidado chequear lo del libro. Salió a tomar aire luego de ir a la biblioteca de la universidad para comprobar, de nuevo, que no tenían más copias disponibles de ese título. Sin darse cuenta terminó caminando frente al edificio donde antes vivía con el rubio. Miró a la construcción y le sorprendió encontrar las luces prendidas en el balcón, es decir, era temprano para que Erwin estuviera allí ¿Se habría pedido el día?

Pudieron más las ganas de verlo, aunque fuera en la puerta, de paso tenía la excusa, que era importante después de todo, de buscar el dichoso libro. El portero lo reconoció y le abrió la puerta, por lo que a paso lento subió las escalas hasta el tercer piso. Estaba muy nervioso frente a la entrada, sintiendo que el corazón le latía raudo, tocó el timbre y pronto sintió pasos acercándose. Pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando lo atendió un chico alto, delgado, de tez morena y enormes ojos verdes. De hecho se quedó mudo un par de segundos.

—Hola, ¿sí? —el saludo del extraño lo despabiló un poco.

—Ah, ho-hola, mmm, ¿está Erwin?

—No, está trabajando —contestó el chico amablemente, ¿eres amigo de él?

Levi se volvió a quedar sin palabras, pero ante la mirada escrutadora del otro recobró el uso de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Claro, claro, sí, soy su… amigo.

—Oh, pasa entonces, mucho gusto, soy Eren —dijo el joven tendiendo su mano alegremente.

Levi la estrechó y aceptó ingresar. Se sorprendió de ver muchos cambios en la casa. Un juego de sillones nuevo, cortinas y pintura diferente, todo se veía más… brillante.

—¿Una taza de té? —ofreció el tal Eren muy cómodo en el lugar.

—S-sí, sin azúcar, por favor.

—Ya te traigo —dijo entrando en la cocina.

El más bajo sentía que apenas podía respirar. No había ya fotos, ni recuerdos de vacaciones, ni adornos, absolutamente nada de lo que ellos pudieran haber compartido antes. Se sintió extraño, como perdido ¿Quién era ese tal Eren? ¿Por qué estaba en el departamento de Erwin sin estar él ahí? ¿Cómo es que se manejaba tan a gusto? Más tiempo pasaba, más opresivo se le hacía su permanencia. Se sentó en el sofá nuevo e inspiró un par de veces para calmarse.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Eren trayéndole la taza roja que tantas veces hubiera usado antes—. Cuidado, está caliente. Estoy emocionado, hasta ahora nunca había conocido a ningún amigo de Erwin, ¿de dónde se conocen?

Levi lo miró sorprendido ante el planteamiento, mientras la taza le calentaba las manos.

—Joder, ¿dónde están mis modales? Dame tu campera, la colgaré.

—No, no hace falta, no me quedaré mucho.

—¿No? Pero Erwin llegará en una hora cuando mucho, e hice bastante lasaña para la cena, soy bueno cocinando.

—Disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿tú eres…?

—Ah, no lo dije, claro no nos vimos antes, soy el novio de Erwin.

—Oh —Levi sintió que su corazón se detenía por algunos segundos, dejó la taza sobre una mesita de ratán frente al sofá y se puso de pie—. Yo me iré y eh… cualquier cosa le escribo a Er-tu novio. Un gusto —y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Oye, si quieres lo llamo, tal vez salió temprano y esté en camino —ofreció el joven tomando su celular.

—No, no, está bien, gracias por todo.

—Espera, ¿quién le digo que lo visitó?

—Nadie, ya lo contactaré yo, gracias.

—¿Nadie?

Cerró la puerta en las narices del joven, largándose veloz a bajar las escaleras. Ni saludó al portero y se hizo rápidamente con la calle. Se compró un café de camino al departamento de Farlan y cuando llegó su amigo le hizo notar que tenía los ojos terriblemente rojos.

—Tiene un nuevo novio —le confesó una vez que estuvo dentro y sentado en el sofá, mientras intentaba luchar contra su propia tristeza.

Su amigo le frotó la espalda mirándolo con seriedad.

—¿Estás seguro? Tal vez solo era un amigo.

—No, dijo que se llamaba Eren, al parecer está viviendo con él, digo por la familiaridad con que se movía por el lugar. Supongo que por eso Erwin estaba tan apresurado para que yo me fuera. Ahora hay muchas cosas que comprendo mejor. Por eso me ha bloqueado, estoy seguro que no le ha dicho a Eren sobre mí, o tal vez le dijo que hace rato ya no andábamos, quien sabe.

—Ya amigo, entiendo que debe doler, pero él no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas.

—Realmente, nunca hubiera creído que me engañaría así. Yo nunca lo hubiera pensado siquiera.

—¿Saco las cervezas?

—No, tengo que estudiar.

—Levi, sabes tan bien como yo que con esos ánimos es imposible.

Esa noche se emborrachó como pocas veces lo hacía, se despertó enrollado en la cortina del baño dentro de la bañera con algo de vómito encima. La perfecta postal para terminar una de las peores semanas de mierda de su vida.

Pero su calvario no terminaría ahí. Cuando llamó a Erwin (desde el celular de Farlan), no pudo evitar recriminarle sobre su nuevo novio, el rubio lo mandó a la mierda, le dijo que ya no eran nada y que no tenía por qué escuchar sus quejas, que nunca más se atreviera a pisar el edificio, ni a acercarse a su actual pareja. También le dijo que no tenía tiempo de buscar su libro, que se comprara otro y le cortó. Comprarlo de nuevo le salía ciento cincuenta dólares que no tenía.

Por lo que ese día se fue a la biblioteca y se apostó en la entrada esperando pacientemente a que alguien se apiadara y devolviera el tomo. Hacía frío, estaba con sus apuntes en la mano repasando, y de tanto en tanto se servía café de un termo que había llevado. De repente casi se atraganta al ver a ese tal Eren checando el pizarrón de novedades que estaba frente al lugar donde él se encontraba.

Sí, era bastante joven, pero su aspecto era tan descuidado, la remera arrugada al igual que los pantalones, el cabello semi largo y un tanto despeinado, masticando chicle ruidosamente y uno de los cordones de sus zapatillas desatados. Era un completo desastre, ¿qué le había visto Erwin?

Miró al joven de reojo, por lo visto estaba perdido y miraba en todas direcciones bastante preocupado. Suspiró y se acercó.

—Hola, Eren, ¿cierto?

—Hola, sí, ¡eres tú! El "nadie" del otro día —comentó jocosamente mostrando esa sonrisa deslumbrante que a veces dejaba ciego por su brillo abrumador.

—No sabía que estudiabas aquí.

—Sí, facultad de ciencias exactas, para profesorado de Matemáticas.

—Que bien, yo estoy en Ingeniería, para ingeniería química.

—La verdad me mandaron al aula 114B, pero no la encuentro y el mapa que está en la pizarra no parece muy actualizado —comentó suspirando.

—Es así, ese mapa es de la época de Matusalem, para llegar al aula 114B, tienes que subir dos pisos por esa escalera —le indicó a su izquierda—, vas a encontrar un cartel que dice "Salones de Ensayo", bueno te metes en ese pasillo y detrás del salón "C" vas a encontrar un puerta marrón oscuro con la letra "B" impresa y pegada, esa es el aula que buscas.

—¡Joder! Se escondieron bien, ¿eh? Bueno, muchas gracias, eh… ¿vas a decirme tu nombre o te sigo llamando nadie? Le comenté a Erwin sobre tu visita, pero dijo que no recordaba a ningún amigo con esas características que en todo caso esperaría que lo contactaras, no sé si pudieron hablar al final —le contó animado.

—Levi, mucho gusto —respondió mientras se estrechaban las manos, omitiendo responder sobre su contacto con el rubio en común.

—Por cierto Levi, ¿dónde puedo comprar un poco de café? —dijo señalando el vaso que sostenía el más bajo entre sus manos—. Me equivoqué pensando que mi clase empezaba a las nueve y no, empieza a las diez, así que salí de casa sin desayunar, si a eso le sumo dos horas de teoría de Física I, creo que no podré evitar dormirme y el profesor me regañará de nuevo.

Levi suspiró, tomó su termo, llenó el vasito y se lo ofreció al joven.

—Toma, lo siento pero no tengo otro vaso.

—Grandioso, no te preocupes no me molesta compartir, oye, tengo un trozo de panetón dulce, es casero, ¿quieres un poco?

De alguna extraña manera terminaron sentados en las escalinatas del edificio, mientras Eren tomaba el café colombiano que había preparado Levi, mordisqueando el panetón que estaba exquisito.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, Levi? ¿Estabas haciendo tiempo?

—No, en realidad voy a rendir en un par de días Fisicoquímica, y hay un libro muy importante que no me quieren devolver y en la biblioteca está prestado, así que estoy rogando que alguien lo devuelva para poder resolver dos temas que son demasiados importantes.

—¿Quién no te lo quiere devolver?

El más bajo sopesó un momento decirle o no decirle a Eren, pero de todas maneras, ¿por qué debería guardarse las cosas? Después de todo solo estaba diciendo la verdad

—Escucha Eren, yo… bueno yo salía con Erwin, es mi ex y, me olvidé ese libro que es costoso y muy importante para mi carrera en su departamento, pero él ya me dijo que no estaba allí, así que ni modo.

Eren se sorprendió y se quedó en silencio unos minutos, el ambiente se puso incómodo.

—¿Por eso fuiste el otro día? ¿A buscarlo?

—A buscar el libro, solo necesitaba eso.

—Mmm, sabes, hay una caja que Erwin me pidió que tirara el otro día —comentó rememorando—. Pero bueno, me puse a revisarla y eh, al final no lo hice, ahí está tu libro.

Levi tragó duro, concentrándose para no gruñir del coraje que lo asaltó de repente ¿qué le costaba a Erwin devolverle el maldito libro?

—No quiero ponerte en un compromiso —le contestó al más alto—, ¿pero crees que sería posible recuperar el libro? Realmente lo necesito.

—De acuerdo, te daré la caja, pero, promete que este será nuestro secreto —le pidió cómplice mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Levi sonrió tibiamente.

—Está bien, será nuestro secreto.

Levi no lo podía creer, para la noche de ese día al fin había conseguido su dichoso libro. Eren le había acercado la caja mencionada a una plaza cercana a su ubicación actual. Dejó la misma sobre su cama y se dispuso a estudiar arduamente, pero más pudo su curiosidad. La abrió y comenzó a sacar las cosas que había dentro. En su mayoría eran adornos, recuerdos de vacaciones donde ambos habían estado, había un poco de ropa, unas remeras suyas que a veces usaba para dormir, un buzo que le había regalado la navidad pasada y dos álbumes de fotos. Los sacó y los miró con tristeza, pero más se sorprendió al abrir una página y notar que en todas las fotos su rostro estaba cubierto de tachones con fibra negra, lo habían hecho con tanta fuerza que en algunos casos la foto estaba rota ¿Eso lo habría hecho Erwin? ¿O tal vez Eren? Como fuera se sentía feo.

Decidió guardar las cosas y no darle más vueltas al asunto, por muy difícil que fuera los exámenes eran más importantes. Esa semana estuvo viviendo prácticamente en la universidad, pero al estar en facultades que compartían algunas disciplinas similares comenzó a toparse cada vez más seguido con el novio pendejo de Erwin (así lo llamaba en su cabeza). La verdad era que el muchacho era irritante, siempre que lo veía se le acercaba de inmediato para saludarlo y cruzar algunas palabras. Al principio su trato fue un tanto cortante y tosco, pero cierta vez en que estaba limpiando baños en la terminal de ómnibus de su ciudad (el único empleo que había conseguido por el momento), se dijo que no era justo que él tuviera el corazón arruinado, estuviera limpiando la mierda de otros, mientras aquellos dos eran felices y comían perdices. Entonces ideó un malvado plan, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Se haría amigo del pendejo jirafón, y poco a poco le metería ideas en la cabeza en contra de Erwin, se haría el consejero pero en verdad lograría que hiciera cosas que provocarían una ruptura inmediata con su ex, y una vez que el mocoso de mierda desapareciera él tendría el camino libre para consolar a Erwin. Se sonrió malvadamente y se dijo que se pondría manos a la obra.

A pesar de que a Levi le costaba socializar, hizo todo lo posible para hacer buenas migas con el chico. Lo ayudaba con algunas cosas de física y química orgánica que él ya tenía más que claras, le prestó bibliografía y en poco menos de un mes tenía la completa confianza del altote. Esto era pan comido.

Se acostumbró a tenerlo dándole vueltas alrededor como un satélite. Al principio le costaba adaptarse a esa personalidad alegre y pizpireta del más joven, pero con el tiempo las conversaciones comenzaron a fluir naturalmente y sin tantas rigideces. Eren podía parecer ingenuo, pero no lo era, sus observaciones (cuando se ponía serio con algo) eran bastante profundas y reflexivas. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba haciendo bromas o hablando de nimiedades. Levi aceptaba que al menos era divertido, cada conversación era un nuevo descubrimiento, realmente que nunca sabía con lo que podía salirle el muchacho.

—Y luego se llenó de ronchas —dijo el joven apesadumbrado—, no sabía que era alérgico a las nueces, tuvimos que ir a emergencias a que lo inyecten.

Levi se carcajeó internamente, de hecho él le había sugerido a Eren hacer una salsa pesto, aduciendo que a Erwin le gustaban en exceso las pastas, lo cual era cierto, pero sabía muy bien lo de su alergia, que no era una cosa para morirse, pero sí bastante molesta.

—Te dije que lo hicieras sin nueces —se expidió sin que se le moviera una pestaña.

—¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo —dudó el muchacho.

—Claro que sí, ¿cómo crees que te voy a mandar a hacerle una receta que le caiga mal? Tch, presta más atención a la siguiente vez —lo regañó golpeando con sus fotocopias la cabeza de Eren.

Lo siguiente fue una comida extra picante, bien sabía que Erwin odiaba las especias en exceso. Pero a pesar de que logró que Eren le siguiera el juego, Erwin había terminado botando la comida y cocinando otra cosa con el joven, aunque en verdad se olvidaron de la cena y terminaron follando en la mesada de la misma. Parecía que nada podía salirle bien.

—Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que fue un buen resultado —le decía sonriéndole falsamente al joven que asentía divertido, mientras por dentro de tragaba su propio veneno.

Cierta vez cayó Farlan al departamento justo en el momento donde Levi estaba con Eren, ayudándolo con un práctico que debía presentar. Levi se lo presentó, y entre charla y charla terminó dándose cuenta que era el nuevo novio de Erwin. El de cabello negro se hizo el desentendido ante las miradas de su amigo, y trató de alargar la estadía de Eren porque ya sabía lo que se venía una vez que el muchacho se fuera. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque apenas cerró la puerta al irse el más alto Farlan se le vino como abeja a la miel.

—¿Se puede saber qué se supone que estás haciendo? —lo regañó su amigo aventándole un almohadón del sofá, logrando golpearlo en la espalda.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—¿Ese que estuvo aquí no es el novio de tu ex?

—Se llama Eren.

—Como sea, ¿qué estás tramando, pitufo del mal? A mí no me engañas, eres más difícil de relacionar que gato panza arriba ¿y ahora eres super amigo del chico bonito? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Levi Ackerman?

—Nada, él se pegó a mí, para tu información. Y ahora hablamos un poco, a veces lo ayudo, ya ves, soy un ángel caído del cielo.

—Mentiroso, tienes segundas intenciones, lo sé, te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—Tranquilízate, Far, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo un poco de investigación.

—¿Investigación?

—Necesito saber, ¿qué carajos tiene ese pendejo maltrecho que yo no tenga? Bueno, cocina bien, pero fuera de eso es desprolijo, distraído, si hasta olvidó el cumpleaños de Erwin (que dicho sea de paso, YO se lo recordé), es egoísta, malhablado, grosero y sin tacto para decir las cosas.

—Bueno, es exactamente lo opuesto a ti, excepto en lo de no tener tacto para decir las cosas —concluyó Farlan apoyándose en una pared y cruzando los brazos—. Tal vez Erwin buscaba alguien diferente, no lo sé.

—Joder, menos mal eres mi amigo, ¿cómo sería si fueras mi enemigo? —Se quejó Levi, mirándolo molesto.

—Escucha, sabes bien que tus intenciones no son nada sanas con ese chico, estás jugando con fuego amigo, y sabes que te lo estoy diciendo con las mejores intenciones, porque por mí que reviente el rubio ese de cejas enormes. Te quiero, Levi, pero vas a terminar arrepintiéndote. Tú no eres así. Pasaron apenas dos meses de su ruptura, aceptar estas cosas lleva su tiempo, pero mejor busca un terapeuta y resuélvelo, no metas a personas inocentes en tu venganza.

—Nadie se está vengando.

—Levi.

Su amigo suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Como sea, eres adulto, ya sabrás tú si está bien o mal lo que estás haciendo, pero como amigo tuyo que soy, me siento en el deber de decirte lo que realmente pienso, y la vas a cagar tarde o temprano. Eres mejor que eso, brother.

Levi hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de Farlan, siguió encontrándose con Eren por las tardes. Lo cierto era que tenían bastantes intereses en común y eso permitía que pudieran charlar a gusto sobre ellos.

Pasaron dos nuevos meses en los cuales todos sus intentos de boicotear la relación no rindieron ningún fruto. Que si le decía a Eren que se vistiera de maid (cosa que se suponía que Erwin odiaba) su ex disfrutaba a pleno, ¿cómo era posible? Pero poco a poco dejó de aconsejar al joven, porque el resultado siempre era bueno para esos dos, las cartas estaban echadas, el destino le odiaba horriblemente.

—Ugh, estoy tan harto de limpiar mierda —se quejó tirado en un pupitre.

A veces cuando no tenían clases, se iban a alguna aula vacía a matar el tiempo hasta que tenían que irse a otra o volverse a sus casas.

—Oye, tengo un amigo que abrió una cafetería a unas cuadras de aquí hace poco, ahora que recuerdo me dijo que estaba necesitando personal para atender las mesas. No sé si la paga sea mejor que la que tienes, pero estoy seguro que es mejor que limpiar baños. Podría recomendarte, de hecho le voy a escribir —dijo sacando su celular motivado, Eren tenía esos "arranques" impulsivos en los que no pensaba muy bien, solo actuaba.

Levi lo miró descrído, si eso era verdad le haría un favor muy grande. Luego de tipear un poco, Eren le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal:

—Dice que vayamos ahora, él está en el café, te quiere conocer, vamos.

—¿A-Ahora?

—Y sí, no tenemos nada para hacer, es aquí cerca, vamos.

Efectivamente a unos trescientos metros del ingreso a la universidad se alzaba un pintoresco y gran café-bar, "El salón del vaquero", rezaba el cartel y tenía un dejo a viejo oeste en la decoración. Eren le presentó a Jean, "un viejo amigo", un chico alto, tranquilo y agradable con el congeniaron de inmediato. Jean le hizo llenar algunos formularios, de hecho la paga era mejor que la de conserje en la terminal, además le quedaba muy cerca de la universidad, con lo cual el horario no era un problema. Comenzaría el lunes.

Levi no lo podía creer, estaba en verdad feliz, sosteniendo el nuevo uniforme que usaría contra su pecho.

—¡Esto es genial! —dijo Eren palmeando su espalda—. Ya no vas a tener que limpiar mierda, y la cafetería es muy acogedora.

—Oye, Eren, gr-gracias, de verdad, para mí significa mucho que me hayas ayudado.

—Y sí, ¿para qué están los amigos, sino?

El de cabello negro suspiró sintiéndose muy culpable en lo más profundo de su ser. Eren lo había ayudado bastante, nunca le había dado motivos para desquitarse, todo contrario. Farlan tenía razón, él no era así. Tal vez solo sería mejor aceptar que Eren había ganado, era una buena persona, además de lindo, no podía competir con eso.

—Bien, esto amerita un buen festejo con muchas cervezas —invitó el más bajo, Eren aceptó enseguida.

—Por cierto, Erwin se va de viaje a una convención de la empresa o algo así dijo, se va el jueves y vuelve el sábado por la tarde, ¿qué dices si nos juntamos el viernes en el departamento?

—Ah, bueno, pues, no lo sé, si Erwin se entera sería problemático.

—¿Por qué se enteraría? Yo no le voy a contar, ¿tú sí? Podrías invitar a Farlan también.

—Oh, bueno, tal vez sea buena idea —respondió algo más animado.

Pero cuando se lo planteó a su amigo su respuesta fue un rotundo NO.

—Levi, no vayas a ese lugar, aún no has superado la ruptura, y además sabes que está mal. Si quieres pueden juntarse aquí.

—Oh, vamos, tiene un televisor enorme, vamos a jugar ese juego nuevo que Eren dice.

—¿El Red Dead Redeption II? —Levi asintió, sabía que los videos juegos eran una de las debilidades del rubio—. Hostia, bueno, iremos, pero luego nos volvemos juntos, y nada de ponerse ebrios.

—Sí, cómo tú digas.

Ese sábado por la mañana Levi se despertó al medio de un apretado sándwich humano que le hacían Farlan y Eren sobre la mullida alfombra del living, los otros dos completamente noqueados y roncando a todo pulmón.

A Dios gracias estaban los tres semi vestidos, pero lo cierto es que no recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho en la noche. Había plumas (¿plumas?) desparramadas por todas partes, latas vacías, botellas alrededor, algunos flashes de la noche anterior le vinieron a la cabeza. Al parecer habían tenido una guerra de almohadas y habían destripado un par, recordaba haber perreado junto a Farlan mientras Eren los animaba y les ponía reggaetón a todo volumen, luego comieron tostadas francesas, a decir por la sartén que estaba tirada detrás del sofá, estaba acalorado y mojado por la transpiración; y cómo no, si el aire acondicionado estaba puerto en "calor" a 32°. De inmediato lo apagó. Fue al baño, hizo lo suyo y se lavó lo mejor que pudo, para volver y despertar a sus amigos.

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde y Erwin volvería como a las siete, por lo que luego de despabilarse todos se pusieron a ayudar a Eren a arreglar todo el desmadre de la noche anterior. Se despidieron a eso de las cuatro luego de comer unas pizzas de un delivery y se fueron a casa de Farlan completamente destruidos, no sin antes sacar una enorme bolsa con latas y botellas, colillas de cigarro (ninguno sabía de dónde habían salido ni quién los había fumado) y bolsas de frituras al tacho de la basura de afuera.

—Aaah, Eren es divertido —dijo Farlan apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi mientras iban sentados en el transporte.

—Sí, lo es.

—Oye, tal vez sea mi idea pero… creo que le gustas a ese tío.

—No digas tonterías —respondió el de cabello negro mientras sonreía.

—En serio, ¿no lo notaste? Se te queda mirando.

—¿Celos? ¿Dónde?

—No me jodas, Levi —Farlan lo codeó—. Te hablo en serio, amigo.

—Ya corta con eso, no hay nada entre Eren y yo, solo somos buenos amigos, te lo dije, el chico es demasiado lindo para su propio bien y bueno como el pan, maldito sea por ser tan perfecto.

Ambos se rieron de lo dicho por el más bajo y luego se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar.

Al lunes siguiente Eren le contó a Levi que tenía un vídeo muy comprometedor suyo y se lo pasó por whatsapp mientras se descostillaba de risa a su lado. Levi se puso los auriculares y comenzó a mirarlo.

Había un primer plano de Farlan tirado en el piso, completamente inconsciente, mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Te contraré un secreto —decía mientras se le trababa la lengua y tenía una botella de vodka vacía abrazada contra su pecho—. Después de follar, los pies de Erwin hieden a diablos.

La cámara se movía estruendosamente por las carcajadas de Eren que inundaban el lugar.

—¿De qué te ríes? Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿a poco no te diste cuenta, ah?

—Sí, sí, tienes razón en ese punto.

—Y nunca, nunca, nuuuuuuuuca, le des cebollines caramelizados, porque luego se tirará los pedos más ácidos, asquerosos y pesados que olerás en tu puta vida, te lo digo, te lo digo.

Se tapó la cara, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa, Eren se revolcaba de la risa.

—Dime más, Li, anda, anda.

—No, no, ia basta… stap…

—Ooowww, vamos, vamos, cuéntame, no se lo diré, lo juro.

Levi observó horrorizado como su "yo borracho" hacía un puchero a la cámara y luego mecía la botella como si fuera un bebé,

—Era un consentido de mierda ¿Juedes creer? Se… se cansaba, ¿ves? Y yo tenía que montarlo todo el rato, ¿qué onda, tío? Me dejaba todo el trabajo pesado, cerdo desagradecido.

—Oh, sí, y, y, ¡y cuando hay que chupársela es tan desconsiderado! ¿Te cuento algo? El otro fin de semana estaba todo emocionado y me presionó tanto la cabeza contra sus caderas que yo terminé vomitándole la polla.

—¡Hostia puta! —soltó Levi completamente horrorizado, mientras abrazaba la botella con más fuerza, como si evitara que se fuera a escapar, y abría los ojos a su máxima expresión—. Yo tengo una peor, verás, casi no tengo reflejos de vómito, soy un caballero no como tú… bicho feo, pero, una vez fue tan brutal que quise vomitar, pero no le vomité encima, ya ves.

—¿No? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Fuiste al baño?

—No, estaba muy caliente así que simplemente me tragué el vómito y seguí chupándosela.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?! ¡OH MY GOSH! ¡No jodas, Li!

—Ay, a la princesa está asustada —soltó burlonamente mientras pestañeaba exagerando—. ¿Cuál es el maldito froblema? En fin, ya me dio el mal del puerco, quiero dormir —dijo arrodillándose y poniendo el culo en alto sin soltar la botella—. Hasta mañ… ah, joder…

—No te duermas, estaba divertido, anda, no te duermas, ¡Liiiiiiii! Oye… —luego Eren le enfocó el trasero por un buen rato, solo se escuchaba su respiración pausada y constante. Levi, el que estaba viendo todo, enarcó una ceja—. Estás bien culón, ¿eh? —comentó jocosamente mientras le daba una palmada juguetona.

Levi agitó una mano desde la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

—Shuuuu, bicho, no molestes, tócate los juevos antes je mi… retraguardia… —y luego se oyó un sonoro ronquido seguido de una carcajada de Eren y ahí terminaba el vídeo.

El de cabello negro se sacó los auriculares y le lanzó una mirada ofendida a Eren.

—Me tocaste el trasero, cabrón atrevido.

—Toma, toma puedes desquitarte —respondió el otro poniéndole el suyo a la altura de su cara mientras se reía.

Levi le dio una palmada estruendosa que lo hizo chillar mientras pegaba un brinco del lugar.

—¡Hijo de…! —soltó Eren refregándose el lugar.

—Ese es el castigo para los bichos feos como tú.

—Bicho feo tu abuela.

—¿Qué dijiste? Mi abuela está muerta —soltó Levi completamente serio y molesto, Eren hizo una mueca de asombro mientras se ponía rojo hasta la coronilla.

—Jo-joder, lo siento, lo siento, no lo sabía.

—Relaja, te estoy gastando una broma, bicho feo —soltó Levi relajándose y carcajeándose de la cara de susto del otro.

—¡Levi! Eres tan malo, me hiciste sentir como si me hubieran dado una patada al hígado, diablos.

Sin darse cuenta seis largos meses habían pasado desde la ruptura, y ya empezaba a pesarle menos el asunto, de hecho estaba bastante contento con su situación actual, le pagaban bien por su nuevo trabajo, con lo cual ayudaba a Farlan con los gastos (había querido alquilar una habitación pero el rubio le rogó que se quedara), Jean dejaba que pudiera llevarse ciertas sobras así que siempre tenía para el almuerzo que a veces compartía con Eren y uno que otro amigo de la facultad. Venía aprobando unos parciales bastante pesados, por lo que podía decir que al fin la vida le estaba sonriendo.

Tal vez era cierto eso de que después de una feroz tormenta siempre sale el sol.

.

By Luna de Acero


	2. Inevitable

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí el segundo capítulo. DEJEN REVIEWSSS HIJOS DE SATÁN (léase con voz de persona poseída). Ahora si mis amorcitos, disfruten. Los amo, bye. Ah, cierto! Disculpen los errores, está sin corregir, chaucito. - Acabo de corregir todo de nuevo, espero noten la diferencia para los que leyeron antes ja

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es original de mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido R18, lemon, palabras altisonantes, escena de violencia (no demasiada), tensión, lenguaje vulgar y mucho amor (?). De nuevo, la infidelidad NO está bien. Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"A veces el amor de tu vida llega después del error de tu vida".**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

A la tercera bolita de papel que le cayó en la cabeza Levi se giró y le largó una mortífera mirada asesina, que evidentemente era completamente inocua, para Eren. El muchacho le sonrió y le tiró dos chicles sobre el pupitre. Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Competencia de burbujas de chicle —le dijo emocionado.

El más bajo con tranquilidad revolvió en los bolsillos de su saco, tomó su celular, marcó un número y se colocó el aparato en la oreja, al cabo de algunos segundos habló en voz alta:

—¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿Disneylandia? ¿No se les perdió algún mocoso de alguna caravana? Porque tengo uno justo frente a mí.

Eren comenzó a carcajearse con tantas ganas que lo terminó contagiando. Suspiró, dejó su libro y abrió las golosinas para metérselas en la boca. Los siguientes veinte minutos estuvieron haciendo sonoros globos, mientras los medían con una regla que tenía Levi en su cartuchera y les sacaban fotos para demostrar quien las hacía más grandes. Incluso discutieron acaloradamente para terminar mandandole las fotos a Farlan para que les dijera cual era más grande. Cuando el rubio les contestó diciendo que la de Levi, Eren se enfurruñó acusándolo de que Farlan no era imparcial.

—Oh, ¿el bicho feo se ofendió? —se burló el de cabello negro.

—Hey, ¿vamos a tu casa? —Pidió Eren desplomándose sobre la mesa—. Ya no tienes clases y cancelaron la mía, me acaba de avisar Armin —dijo levantando su celular y mostrándole—. Farlan está trabajando, así que tenemos vía libre.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas en la mochila.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Veamos alguna película, te preparé tostadas a la francesa, tus preferidas.

—Hecho.

Eren miró el mensaje de Erwin en su móvil, le avisaba que iba a salir temprano y que pasaría a buscarlo de la universidad, Eren le respondió que mejor lo esperara en el departamento porque ahora tenía una clase y luego una consultoría. Guardó el aparato y se fue por detrás de Levi muy contento mientras le contaba sobre el nuevo vídeo juego que había salido, Call of Duty Black Ops 4.

—Ya sabes que no soy mucho de los videos juegos, al que le mola es a Farlan.

—Pero es que no lo jugaste, te digo una cosa, hay que juntarse y jugarlo, es la puta hostia, tío.

—Es que no soy muy diestro con esas cosas.

—Yo te enseño, yo te enseño, te va a gustar, lo juro, es adictivo.

Llegaron cerca de las cinco de la tarde, hacía bastante calor así que Levi abrió la puerta del balcón para que entrara viento fresco. Preparó jugo fresco con hielo, mientras Eren cocinaba las tostadas francesas. A eso de las cinco y media ya estaban instalados frente al televisor, mientras miraban Blancanieves, la versión vieja.

—Somos unos cerdos —dijo Eren mientras mordisqueaba la tostada caliente.

—Está deliciosa —acotó Levi mordiendo la suya también—. Cualquier hora del día es buena para comer tostadas francesas, y cualquier estación del año, he dicho.

—Si quieres mi opinión, la reina malvada es mucho más hot que Blancanieves.

—Ni hablar, *milf, mala, experimentada, con aires de dominatrix versus la inocentona virgen, enamoradiza, me quedo con la reina.

—¿Y el príncipe?

—Nah, demasiado amanerado para mi gusto.

—Oh, había olvidado que te gustan los osos, grandotes, levanta pesas, machotes —dijo riéndose.

—¿Disculpa? El único que está saliendo con un oso grandote, levanta pesas, eres tú.

—Estás en lo cierto —aceptó Eren, dándole un nuevo mordisco a su comida—. Ahora que lo pienso no es como que tenga un estereotipo de gente que me guste, bueno, obviamente tiene que ser hombre, y luego no sé, que me guste supongo. He salido con diversas clases.

—Bien puta saliste.

Eren casi escupe su comida, de hecho se atragantó un poco porque no podía masticar, reírse y respirar al mismo tiempo. Una vez repuesto, con los pómulos rojos tomó la palabra.

—Bueno, la que no es puta no disfruta.

—Apoyo la moción, tantos años de fidelidad ciega me hicieron darme cuenta que me estaba perdiendo mucha diversión.

Hubo una pausa mientras seguían mirando la película y se terminaban sus platillos.

—Y eh… ¿ya conseguiste alguna "guarida" para tu nutria? —le largó Eren sin una pizca de vergüenza.

—Para ser honesto no tengo mucho tiempo libre, entre la cafetería, la universidad y cierto cabrón pegado a mi culo el resto del tiempo.

—Puedo presentarte alguien si quieres.

—Mmm, ¿vale la pena?

—Ufff, parte la tierra, además es super divertido, y folla bien.

—No sé, no me da muchas seguridad que me presentes alguien que ya te comiste.

—No me lo comí, pero sé de buena fuente todas sus cualidades.

—Mmm, no sé, podría ser, ¿es amigo tuyo?

—Sí.

—¿No será ese rubito que te sigue a todas partes, no?

—Nah, Armin es hetero, y está de novio además. Hablaba de mí, yo soy lindo, divertido y follo bien —dijo señalándose mientras Levi fruncía el ceño, para luego largarse a reír.

—Voy a traer más jugo, ¿vas a querer?

—Sí, gracias —dijo alcanzándole su vaso, una vez que se perdió en la cocina Eren suspiró frustrado, evidentemente las indirectas (aunque fue bastante claro) no le iban a su amigo.

La pasaban más que bien juntos, no iban al cine porque se reían tanto (incluso en partes dramáticas) que la gente los chistaba y terminaban escabulléndose para reírse afuera hasta que no daban más. Así que se juntaban en lo de Farlan, la mayoría de las veces, para ver películas mientras largaban comentarios ácidos y opiniones mezcladas con humor negro. Entre ellos se entendían.

Cuando Farlan llegó esa noche, los encontró acurrucados en una esquina del su sillón, Levi sentado aguantándose las lágrimas y Eren a los llantos en su regazo, mientras el otro le peinaba los jirones achocolatados de cabello.

—¿Qué hubo, par de maricas? —los saludó familiarmente y luego notó que estaban viendo "La lista de Schindler"—. Uf, son bien masoquistas, ¿vale? Yo paso, oigan, ¿al menos siquiera hicieron la cena, bolsas de huesos inútiles?

—Sí, hice macarrones con queso, te dejamos en la olla, todavía están calientes —contestó Levi, mientras le pasaba otro pañuelo a Eren—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—Nou —dijo ahogado en las lágrimas el otro, mientras se sentaba—. Necesito un abrazo.

Levi levantó sus extremidades y lo invitó a servirse. Farlan se unió sentándose en el otro extremo mientras comía de la olla directamente, por lo visto ellos ya habían cenado, los miró de reojo.

—Oigan, hacen bonita pareja —comentó mientras le sonreía burlonamente a Levi que le levantó el dedo de medio sin que Eren lo notara—. Solo no se les ocurra follar justo a la hora que yo regreso.

Eren se separó de Levi y lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, yo solo digo, Levi nunca me consoló así de bonito, y eso que yo le salvé el culo muchas más veces que tú.

—Ooooh, el pobre rollito de canela necesita amor —largó el de cabello negro y en un dos por tres los tuvo a ambos sentados en su regazo abrazándolo (o más bien apretándole el tórax hasta hacerlo chillar), mientras le besaban ambas mejillas.

Farlan no pudo defenderse y les juró que nunca más en su puta vida les iba a pedir consuelo.

Para fines de Agosto Erwin estaba viajando una semana entera a París, a una convención para hacer contratos y conexiones con otras empresas. Obviamente Levi se instaló junto a Eren en su departamento desde el primer día del viaje, y el viernes, que era feriado nacional, habían organizado una juntada con Armin y con Farlan. Pero Armin tenía cita con su novia y Farlan dijo que no quería ser la tercera rueda si Armin no iba, por lo que decidieron festejar ellos solos.

Levi llevó dos six pacs de cerveza y una botella de vino fino, pero Eren le ofreció que abrieran la bodega de Erwin y se tomaran el whisky importado Jhonny Walker etiqueta azul. Primero el más bajo se negó, pero ante la insistencia de su compañero de aventuras, decidió que sí, a la mierda todo. Sacaron la botella y rompieron el sello, para servírselo on the rocks. Apenas lo probaron ronronearon de gusto, era una caricia al paladar.

Luego estuvieron un buen rato jugando con la play station, para finalmente volver a beber del whisky hasta dejarlo casi vacío. Para entonces estaban un poco atontados por el fuerte alcohol, pero nadie había perdido la cabeza. Levi sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sincerarse, no supo por qué, pero lo necesitaba.

—Escucha Eren, tengo que decirte la verdad —empezó mientras suspiraba. Era necesario hacer eso para poder seguir adelante—. Lo cierto es que yo… bueno, no superé bien mi ruptura con Erwin en su momento —Eren lo escuchaba atentamente—. No es fácil dejar atrás siete años de relación, admito que me dolió mucho porque no fui yo el que pidió terminar, fue duro asimilarlo, y bueno, además en poco tiempo el comenzó a salir contigo, lo cual dolió aún más.

—¡Siete años!

—Sí, salimos durante cuatro y convivimos otros tres. Yo… no me imaginaba una vida al lado de otra persona, de hecho aún me cuesta hacerlo —le dió un sorbo a su whisky y continuó—. Soy un hijo de puta, de verdad, tenía muy malas intenciones contigo, Eren, y quiero disculparme por ello —se sinceró mientras largaba un hondo suspiro, el joven lo miró con mayor atención si es que era posible.

—¿Malas intenciones?

—Sí, no me enorgullece confesarte esto, pero lo cierto es que yo… yo quería hacer que rompieras con Erwin. Lo de los consejos, las recetas de cocina, lo de salir, en fin, me siento como un idiota, no suelo comportarme de esta manera, pero es que… estaba malditamente celoso de ti. Realmente quería hacerte desaparecer de alguna manera, pero mientras más sabía de ti, más me daba cuenta que era imposible competir contigo. Eres tan malditamente bueno y lindo, amable, buena gente, y putamente alto, tch. Entiendo por qué Erwin se enamoró de ti tan rápido —soltó lo último en voz más baja y con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

Hubo un espeso silencio, ambos bebieron de sus vasos sin decirse nada.

—Lo siento mucho, Eren. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fui un inmaduro.

—Está bien, Levi —respondió al fin sonriendo como siempre, el de cabellos negros estaba un poco sorprendido de su reacción—, no soy un completo idiota aunque lo parezca. Me dí cuenta de tus intenciones desde el primer día —continuó riendo de a intervalos.

—¿Desde el primer día?

—Oh, sí, no sirves para ocultar cosas, déjame decirte, eres transparente como un vaso de agua. Pero yo, también tengo algo que confesarte —se giró mirando hacia el hombre mientras no dejaba de sonreír—. Yo tampoco soy tan buena persona como dices, en realidad, solo fingí que me caías bien al principio, porque en verdad no te soportaba.

Levi abrió grande sus ojos y se sintió en shock.

—Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio intentaría llevarse bien con el ex de tu pareja actual? Menos si ves que intenta acercarse haciéndose el amigo —se rió abiertamente, pero no había maldad en su expresión—. Al principio pensé: "este tipo está demente", pero luego, bueno, tuve mucha curiosidad. Erwin fue tan hermético y cerrado respecto a la relación que ustedes tuvieron, ya sabes, escondió todas las fotos y luego me mandó a tirarlas a la basura. Incluso a mí me pareció tan frío, digo, deshacerte así de recuerdos tan preciados, ¿no? Y realmente quise saber, quién eras, qué cosas ocultaba Erwin, el por qué se habían separado, entonces acepté tu acercamiento y colaboré para ello. Voy a ser honesto, como lo estás siendo conmigo, yo pensé… creí que eras una persona horrible.

—Bueno, un poco lo fui —admitió Levi terminándose su vaso, Eren le sirvió de nuevo.

—No, no lo eres, solamente estabas desesperado por recuperar el amor de tu vida. No puedo culparte por eso, yo no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar. Yo no sabía nada sobre ustedes, Erwin me dijo desde un principio que estaba terminando con una relación, pero yo no tenía idea que la ruptura era unilateral. Me sentí un poco culpable cuando me contaste como había sido realmente.

—Oh, pero no es tu culpa, no tienes que sentirte así por mí.

—Sé que no es mi culpa, pero aun así… Te aprecio, Levi, y me duele que te duela… por qué aún te duele, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, no voy a mentirte, en su momento dolió como la mierda, pero ahora… después de hablar esto contigo, no sé, me siento más "liviano", o tal vez sea este puto whisky importado, quién sabe, es diferente, creo que finalmente lo superé.

—Lo siento, Levi —el hombre lo observó un poco desconcertado—. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por algo tan doloroso.

—Ya, no fue el fin del mundo y no pidas disculpas, tú no hiciste nada. Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado conmigo?

—No, y mucho menos desde que fuiste tan frontal para decírmelo. Al contrario, te admiro, digo, haber tenido los huevos de venir y decirme esto, de haber luchado por lo que querías. Podrías haberme hecho quedar muy mal con Erwin las veces que hicimos fiesta aquí, si incluso hasta filmamos vídeos, pero no lo hiciste.

—Oh, tienes razón, aún puedo hacerlo —soltó juguetón—. No creas que no lo pensé, pero me parecía que era ir demasiado lejos, es cierto que quería alejarlos pero, eres un buen chico, Eren, no te merecías esa mierda.

El de ojos verdes sonrió ampliamente.

—Erwin se perdió un gran chico —lo halagó con naturalidad, mientras golpeaba su hombro con el suyo bromeando, Levi sonrió tibiamente.

—Sí, se lo perdió, pero encontró una maravillosa persona ahora, es un puto afortunado.

Ambos rieron afablemente y volvieron a brindar.

—Bien, entonces, ¿podemos seguir en contacto? —preguntó Eren ladeando su cabeza, luego de beber un buen sorbo de su vaso.

—Sí, claro. Es divertido pasar el rato conmigo.

—Oye, tienes muy buen cuerpo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras tener tan marcados los músculos? -continuó Eren cambiando el tema y picando con el índice en uno de los bíceps del de cabello negro.

—Tengo pesas en lo de Farlan, ¿no las viste?, salgo a correr por las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, y luego entreno un poco con ellas, me baño y listo.

—Sí, bueno yo hago lo mismo pero no obtengo esos resultados.

—No te desanimes, con el tiempo lo lograrás. En mi familia la mayoría son fibrosos, así que supongo que la genética también ayuda, de todos modos tú tienes bien marcado el cuerpo también.

—No como tú, te envidio un poco.

—¿Qué dices? Estás mal de la cabeza, Eren. Yo daría todos mis músculos por tener diez, no, quince centímetros más, joder.

—Sinceramente yo creo que no necesitas absolutamente nada para verte más sexy.

Levi bebió de su vaso y miró a su acompañante enarcando una ceja, Eren no le quitaba los ojos de encima y de hecho su mirada estaba un tanto… depredadora, ¿tanto le estaba afectando el alcohol?

—¿Me estás coqueteando, bicho feo? —bromeó un poco, riéndose sin mucha gracia.

Sin embargo se quedó mudo cuando Eren dejó su vaso sobre la mesa ratona y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para estampar sus cálidos labios contra su boca. Parpadeó perplejo antes de, ¡wow, que rico besaba!, alejarse un poco buscando distancia.

Balbuceó algo ininteligible, porque en verdad no estaba preparado para reaccionar, además de pronto sintió un agradable y conocido calor desparramarse por su cuerpo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Eren sonrió seductor y se acercó de nuevo para besarlo con más ganas que la primera vez. Debería estar alejándolo, debería estar yéndose de esa casa, pero no lo hizo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulzura de ese roce. Carajo, el alcohol lo dejaba un poco más vulnerable que de costumbre, pero bueno, no estaba borracho. Enredó su lengua con la del más alto y lo sintió gemir en su boca, su piel se erizó en sus brazos y el resto del mundo pasó a un segundo plano.

Se separaron brevemente y se miraron con intensidad. Eren le habló con bastante seriedad, sintió su aliento impregnado de alcohol y calentura impactar sobre su rostro.

—Me gustas, Levi, me gustas mucho, ¿yo también te gusto, verdad?

—Uf, ¿a quién no le gustarías? Eres un puto dios bajado del Olimpo.

El más joven sonrió mientras su rostro enrojecía un poco, le llenó el rostro de besos antes de tirarle una última propuesta susurrando sobre su oído.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche y hagamos el amor, Levi.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, porque se dedicó a devorarle la boca de esa forma dulce y tranquila que recién estaba descubriendo. Levi sintió que su entrepierna reaccionaba demasiado rápido, las respiraciones se agitaron, y él todavía tenía el vaso a medio llenar en una de sus manos. Pero se sentía cada vez más y más débil ante el cariño que Eren le estaba demostrando.

Necesitaba sexo, eso era un hecho aunque no iba a ser un simple revolcón y él lo sabía, porque Eren le gustaba mucho, era difícil despegar la vista de sus ojos vivaces, de su rostro hermoso. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió cómo la apasionada boca exploraba sobre su cuello con experticia. Sentía espasmos a lo largo de su anatomía, y abrió sus labios para decirle que sería mejor que se detuvieran porque… ¿por qué?

—¡Angh! —un jadeo muy lujurioso fue lo que botó su garganta y Eren tomó un poco de distancia para observarlo. Ambos respirando agitados.

—Eres tan hermoso, Li, tan atractivo.

Eren tenía el rostro enrojecido, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios brillantes. De un solo movimiento se quitó la remera negra y dejó a la vista más extensiones de bronceada y tersa epidermis. Levi no solo deleitó a sus ojos, sino que con la mano libre patinó sobre esa tentación hecha carne, presionando el abdomen plano y algo marcado, para terminar apretando la entrepierna de Eren que estaba bastante abultada.

—¿Unos pocos besos y ya estás duro? —intentó burlarse.

—Sí, tus besos me dejan así.

A la mierda todo.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se incorporó un poco para sacarse la musculosa, hacía demasiado calor. La forma en que Eren miró su cuerpo hizo que terminara de ponerse duro. Se abalanzó contra el más alto y comenzó a besar desde la quijada al ombligo, alternando succiones, lamidas y suaves mordidas. Eren era increíblemente sensible y se retorcía debajo, buscando mayor fricción en sus partes bajas.

Ni cuenta se dieron cuando quedaron completamente desnudos y disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo. Verse y escucharse excitados era más que suficiente. Eren abrió sus piernas y Levi mojó sus dedos con saliva para prepararlo. Muchos años siendo el pasivo de la relación le habían hecho olvidar lo bien que se sentía meterla de vez en cuando.

Levi fue paciente y cuidadoso, a pesar del alcohol y el arrebato del momento. Eren movía las caderas contra sus dedos, mientras gruñía y sus cuerpos se perlaban por el sudor, a la vez que las manos del muchacho tenían aprisionados ambos miembros y los masajeaba de una forma exquisita hasta que su entrada estuviera lista.

De tanto en tanto se besaban, Levi dejaba suaves besos esparcidos por esa piel lozana, mordisqueó sus lóbulos y metió su lengua en la concha de la oreja de Eren, haciendo que sus gemidos escalaran en un agudo muy ruidoso. Manoteó su pantalón, que yacía tirado en el piso, sacó un preservativo, aunque las probabilidades eran bajas siempre estaba listo. Eren tomó el sobre, lo abrió de una manera endemoniadamente sensual, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, había algo de salvajismo en sus pupilas turquesa, y se lo colocó de manera lenta mientras se relamía sin poder evitarlo.

Hizo que Levi se sentara en el sillón y se trepó a horcajadas del hombre, Se besaron y se refregaron bastante antes de pasar a lo siguiente. Era tan extraño, un cuerpo nuevo, sabores, aromas diferentes, era genial. Eren lo sorprendía en más de un sentido. Mientras se besaban sintió como el muchacho tomaba su pene y lo enfilaba a su anillo de carne ya mucho más dilatado.

Se acoplaron lentamente entre resoplidos, tratando de amoldar sus cuerpos, hubo un par de manotazos y descoordinaciones, pero nada que no pudieran solucionar pronto. Cuando menos acordó Eren lo montaba de una manera increíble, meneando la cadera y apretándolo deliciosamente en su interior. El sofá fue el escenario para todas las posiciones posibles que pudieron ejecutar.

El sudor escurría por sus cuerpos, las pieles se pegaban a la cuerina beige, mientras el mueble rechinaba por los movimientos de ambos. Eren no se cansaba de acercar sus bocas y disfrutar de candentes besos, Levi intentaba no dejar marcas en el cuerpo del moreno, le costaba refrenarse, pero el más alto no escatimaba esfuerzos para arañarlo, morderlo y chupar sus pectorales con auténtica voracidad, haciendo que tuviera escalofrío por hasta los dedos de los pies.

Ambos duraron bastante, refrenando el placer por momentos para poder disfrutar más. No tuvieron en cuenta la hora, ni tampoco los celulares que estaban en silencio sobre la mesa de ratán.

Una vez que ambos acabaron, se tomaron un tiempo para darse una breve ducha juntos y seguir las actividades en el cuarto de invitados, Eren casi lo lleva a la habitación principal, pero Levi no quería saber nada con follar en esa cama de nuevo, por lo que pronto estuvieron estimulándose sobre las sábanas blancas de ese cuarto. Esta vez Levi dejó que Eren hiciera lo que quisiera con él, tenía una verga hermosa, con una muy buena medida y además el más alto sabía moverse. Hizo gala de sus abdominales en cierto momento en que desde abajo elevaba sus caderas logrando él mismo taladrarse su agujero con velocidad. Eren no pudo aguantar demasiado y se vino haciendo unas expresiones por demás eróticas.

Le pidió disculpas por no haber logrado hacerlo venirse, pero lo compensó con su boca y le hizo un oral que dejó a Levi hablando en lenguas muertas. La última vez Levi volvió a ser el pasivo, lo hicieron lentamente, en la oscuridad de la habitación, estimulándose con los gruñidos, jadeos y palabras soeces que sus bocas expulsaban cada tanto. Se entendieron perfectamente a pesar de ser la primera vez que cedían a las ganas de sentirse, a la pasión.

—Se siente tan bien dentro de ti —le susurró Eren lascivamente y Levi lo apretó en su interior espontáneamente.

Con las energías un poco menguadas, fueron las caricias, los besos y las palabras los que cobraron protagonismo, hasta que finalmente terminaron exhaustos, enredados y plenos.

Cuando Levi se despertó era más de mediodía, no le dolía la cabeza porque se había avispado con whisky de buena calidad, si hubiera sido con cerveza como siempre con seguridad no podría ni abrir los ojos. Lo que sí le dolía un poco eran las caderas, ayer entusiasmado entre sus ganas de coger y la buena predisposición de Eren, habían abusado bastante.

Miró hacia el muchacho que dormía pacíficamente a su lado, aprovechó para observarlo bien desde todos los ángulos en su desnuda gloria y luego lo tapó con la sábana blanca. Eren era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, por donde se lo mirara, muy hermoso. Incluso luego de una batalla de varias horas de sexo, era casi injusto. Se levantó y se dio una ducha con agua bien caliente para poder relajar el cuerpo. Salió, se secó y se puso los jeans de la noche anterior, hacía calor como para ponerse de nuevo la musculosa. Fue a la cocina a prepararse una infusión que lo despabilara.

Cuando se terminó la taza de té negro humeante, empezó a pesarle un poco lo que había hecho. Joder. Lo había logrado, se había acostado con el novio de Erwin, el sexy y candente novio de su ex.

Se quedó en blanco durante varios minutos hasta que sus pensamientos se pusieron en marcha ¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO? Lo peor de todo es que en ningún momento había pensado en Erwin hasta recién. El muchacho lo había sorprendido, se habían disfrutado palmo a palmo con unas ganas únicas, de hecho, a pesar de la intensa actividad de la noche anterior, no le faltaban ganas de ir a despertarlo con besos y caricias pero… ¡no era su maldita pareja!

Se refregó la cara. Se había acostado con el novio del puto Erwin, y no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento. Estuvo tentado a irse, pero eso solo demostraría que era un cobarde, y no, él podía ser muchas cosas, pero cobarde no.

Hizo otro desayuno, lo puso en la bandeja junto con un analgésico y un antiácido para llevársela a Eren. Acarició su espalda y su cabello, pero el chico tenía el sueño pesado, no pudo evitar besarle la hermosa espalda y parte de su cuello expuesto. Eren se comenzó a mover y se refregó la cara antes de abrir un solo ojo. Luego le sonrió a Levi.

—Gracias por quedarte, iré a asearme un poco —Dijo antes de ponerse de pie, desnudo y hermoso como era, para ir al baño.

Levi se refregó las manos, estaba jodido, muy pero muy jodido. Eren se tomó algunos minutos y volvió más refrescado, se puso un bóxer limpio y se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el respaldar para tomarse las pastillas y proceder a beber el café.

—La primera bebida que me ofreciste fue un café, en la universidad, ¿te acuerdas?

—Por supuesto, parecías un pollito mojado, no podías encontrar el aula que te habían asignado.

Eren corrió la bandeja y se acercó para apoyar su mentón en uno de los hombros de Levi, el más blanco giró su rostro y se miraron algunos segundos.

—Quisiera despertar así, contigo a mi lado —le habló Eren y Levi tragó en seco.

—Eren, esto está mal, estás con Erwin ahora y nosotros… lo que hicimos estuvo mal.

—Lo sé —aceptó alejándose un poco, pero tomando la mano de Levi luego—. Pero no pudimos evitarlo, yo… me enamoré de ti ¿Y tú? ¿Me quieres?

Levi corrió la mirada, sentía a su corazón a la carrera, pero a la vez estaba dudando, no podía responder con la firmeza que Eren le estaba pidiendo. El joven tomó su mentón y lo besó suave pero firmemente.

—Dime algo, no te quedes callado —le pidió el de ojos verdes—. Acaso, ¿te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?

—No.

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír y besar el dorso de la mano de Levi.

—Escucha, Eren, no puedo prometerte nada, ¿entiendes? Apenas estoy aclarando mi situación y, y… no podemos hacerle esto a Erwin, mejor dicho, seguir haciéndole esto, podrá ser un maldito cabrón, pero esto no está bien.

—Sí. Hoy hablaré con él, terminaremos. De todas maneras las cosas estaban raras.

—No, espera, no tomes decisiones apresuradas. Además, ¿siquiera tienes dónde quedarte?

—Iré a vivir contigo —le respondió animado y a Levi casi se le cae la mandíbula, Eren echó a reír—. Deberías ver tu cara en este momento, es una broma, no iré a casa de Farlan, se pondría como loco. Puedo volver a lo de mis padres, no te preocupes, siempre que me des una oportunidad, no te pido un compromiso ya mismo, pero nos merecemos una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

Esa frase caló hondo, era como ver su reflejo hacía unos meses atrás, la diferencia es que estaba ansioso por darle todas las oportunidades posibles a ese Adonis, todas. Estaba completamente rojo, inspiró profundo y se acercó para besar esos preciosos labios otra vez.

—Mírate, eres un desastre de pelos mal arreglados, lagañas y actitudes infantiles… y mierda, te necesito en mi vida, Eren. Pero primero debes arreglar tu situación con Erwin.

Al joven se le humedecieron los ojos, se mordió el labio y luego volvieron a besarse con muchas más ganas, mientras se besaban sintieron el ruido de la puerta de enfrente abriéndose y ambos se miraron asustados. Erwin no les dio tiempo a nada, incluso parte de la ropa de ambos estaba sobre la alfombra. Levi apretó los dientes y Eren lo miró asustado, mientras se ponían de pie.

—Ok, supongo que no era la mejor manera de enterarse, pero ya que. Maldito Farlan y sus pronósticos acertados —masculló Levi mientras ambos caminaban hasta el living donde Erwin ya estaba preguntando por Eren.

Al aparecer ambos Erwin no pudo sacar los ojos de encima de Levi, sostenía la botella de whisky que estaba prácticamente acabada, y miró el revoltijo de ropa a un costado del sofá, además el preservativo usado que estaba tirado a un costado, evidenciando lo que había sucedido.

—¿Levi? ¿Eren? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó primero al más bajo mientras una prominente vena se le comenzaba a inflar sobre la frente.

—Hola, Erwin, bueno, yo… —el más bajo carraspeó pero antes de poder responder Eren tomó la palabra.

—Lo siento, Erwin, me acosté con Levi. No planeábamos hacerlo, simplemente sucedió porque ambos nos gustamos mucho.

—¿Disculpa?

Levi volvió a hablar, porque tenía miedo que Eren embarrara aún más las cosas con su lengua imprudente.

—Escucha, esto no tiene que ver contigo, quiero decir, en un principio solo fue una amistad, hasta anoche por lo menos y luego, fue inevitable atraernos creo q-

No pudo terminar porque Erwin se le tiró encima arrojándolo al suelo mientras levantaba la mano para reventarle la botella en la cabeza.

—¡NO! ¡ERWIN! —Eren lo detuvo a tiempo, mientras Levi trataba de salir de debajo y ponerse de pie.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te mataré! ¡No podías superar lo nuestro, ¿cierto?! ¡¿Tuviste que engatusar a mi novio?! ¡Maricón de mierda!

—¿A quién llamas maricón de mierda? —esta vez el que reaccionó fue Eren, cuyos ojos ardían en furia. Levi se vio en medio de los dos, frenando a Eren que quería golpear a Erwin y Erwin tratando de golpearlo a él. Finalmente pudo imponerse empujando al rubio.

—¡Cálmate de una vez, carajo! Nunca tuve la intención de quitarte a nadie —aclaró Levi jadeando nervioso—. Sí, es verdad que estuve celoso en un principio, estuvimos siete años juntos Erwin, siete jodidos años, y sin embargo en menos de una semana instalaste otra persona aquí como si nada. Eren me contó todo, saliste con él cuatro meses ante de invitarlo a vivir aquí, así que no vengas a imponer tu moral cuando tú fuiste el primero en romperla ¡y sólo para que sepas nunca tuve intención de hacer algo así con Eren solo para molestarte! Eren me gusta, así como te gusta a ti, a mí también me gusta, y sí, estuvo jodidamente mal tener sexo con él, pero no pude controlarme, y lo siento por eso. No esconderé la cabeza, ni me excusaré, estoy aquí plantándote cara, estuvo mal lo que hicimos, pero no me arrepiento.

—Sal de mi casa, ahora, sal y nunca más vuelvas a poner un pie aquí o te juro por esta luz que me alumbra que la próxima vez te arrojaré por el balcón, y en cuanto a ti —dijo mirando severamente a Eren—, apenas se vaya este idiota nos sentaremos a hablar muy seriamente.

Levi levantó su ropa lo más rápido posible y se dirigió a la puerta, Eren quiso seguirlo pero Erwin se interpuso, apenas estuvo afuera cerró de un fuerte portazo. Levi tenía a su corazón agitado. Se puso las zapatillas y la remera, con la campera debajo del brazo esperó unos momentos, pero no se escucharon gritos ni nada como eso. Un poco intranquilo le escribió a Eren, le dijo que cualquier cosa le avisara o se tomara un taxi al departamento.

Cuando llegó a lo de Farlan, su amigo estaba almorzando un suculento pollo al horno, apenas vió su semblante le señaló una silla cerca de él y le sirvió un vaso con agua con gas que Levi aceptó.

—Te ves como popó aplastada con un tenedor.

—Más o menos así me siento.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Me acosté con Eren —Farlan abrió grande sus ojos y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

—¿En serio? ¿Recién anoche? Joder, yo pensaba que ustedes ya follaban hace rato.

—No, claro que no, ni siquiera nos habíamos besado y no sé, anoche, una cosa llevó a la otra, me gusta, yo le gusto…

—Te lo dije, se caía de maduro, ¿y bueno?

—Le hice el desayuno y estábamos ahí charlando en la cama y, llegó Erwin. Se enteró de todo, casi me mata.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse de los nervios.

—Eres un bastardo con suerte, al menos saliste vivo y entero, ¿y ahora?

—No lo sé, hablará con Eren, estoy preocupado, solo espero que no le haga nada o juro que le arrancaré las cejas gordas que tiene.

Afortunadamente Erwin no fue violento con Eren, de hecho luego de una extensa charla le terminó rogando que reconsiderara su posición, porque realmente tenía fuertes sentimientos por el joven, pero Eren le dijo que no podía fingir lo que sentía, que no le haría bien a ninguno, que sería mejor terminar.

Al día siguiente volvió a casa de sus padres, Levi fue a visitarlo una vez que el camión de la mudanza dejara la última caja en el lugar.

Eren lo abrazó con sentimiento y luego lo besó con tranquilidad.

—Por el momento te presentaré como un amigo, mamá me regañará si se entera como fueron las cosas en verdad, ¿me apoyarás en esto, si?

—Claro, nuestra primera mentira juntos, que bonito.

Se comenzaron a reír y luego Levi lo ayudó a ordenar todo.

Pasaron más de tres meses para hasta que hicieron oficial su relación, porque con solo mirarse podían sentirse al fin completos.

Si de algo nunca iba a arrepentirse Levi, sería de haberse dado la oportunidad de ser compañero de vida con Eren. Jamás se había planteado una vida lejos de Erwin, sin embargo agradecía esa experiencia, porque lo había hecho madurar, valerse por sí mismo, crecer y finalmente le mostró el camino para conocer a un ser maravilloso que le había puesto la vida patas arriba.

Eren bajó el joystick y lo miró con rencor.

—Estás haciendo trampa.

—Amor, eso es imposible, acepta que he mejorado y te estoy pateando el culo honestamente.

—No, algo le hiciste a mis botones —dijo tocando su joystick.

—A tus botones de gomita será, pero al joystick ni lo toqué.

—Como sea, dejemos esto ya me cansé —soltó caprichosamente mientras hacía un puchero.

—Mmm, ¿debería consolarte?

—No sé, ¿por qué no pruebas?

Levi dejó el control a un costado y tomó su cara enfurruñada entre sus manos para besar como sabía que le gustaba a su novio.

—Te amo, mi bicho feo.

—Vas bien, continúa —aprobó Eren, mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Todo lo que Levi podía pensar es que era el tipo más afortunado del mundo en ese preciso instante.

Fin.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
